


halloween and christmas in august

by Repeating_Simple_Phrases



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: ;), Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, How Do I Tag, Humor, I Blame Tumblr, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Mentioned Jared Kleinman, One Shot, Treebros, connor works at spirit halloween, rated for connor's potty mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 19:57:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20606447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Repeating_Simple_Phrases/pseuds/Repeating_Simple_Phrases
Summary: A late August morning shift at Spirit Halloween that could've been much better if that damned Christmas shop across the road could quiet down their music.•♡•♡•♡•a short one-shot in which connor works at spirit halloween and evan works in a christmas store





	halloween and christmas in august

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this otp prompt on tumblr where person a works at spirit and person b works at a Christmas shop and I immediately started writing so lmao here it is!
> 
> also!! it takes place late august bc I started writing this then!!

The brisk autumn air filled the store front, causing Connor to scowl and shiver, missing his comfort hoodie that he had left in the car. 

_"Oh, the weatherman said that today would be the warmest of this week!"_

Of course he had brought it with him, as always, but that little comment was why he had left it in his automobile. How much he wished he had ignored his mom this morning. 

He continued sweeping the crunchy, orange leaves that blew into the store, gathering them in front of the battery-powered, sensor activated, Halloween decoration that was displayed in the front of the entrance. 

Connor squinted as the midmorning sun shone into the Halloween store, huffing before continuing to sweep. 

Had he regretted applying for Spirit Halloween? Partially. But the extra cash was always a delight. Truth be told, he actually quite enjoyed working in the store. The vibes that the Halloween store gave off truly matched his own, plus, watching the various amounts of children, teenagers, and adults get scared by the other moving Halloween decorations was always a treat. 

Personally, Connor thought that he might've gotten hired purely because it appeared as if he had just walked out of Hot Topic, and his septum piercing (plus multiple ear piercings) certainly gave him the edgy look. Perfectly suitable for a Halloween store. 

He rushed with his sweeping job, wanting to be over with that labor so he could get on with what he was to do next. After discarding of the leaves (that he so badly wanted to step on), he took a deep breath, inhaling the cold air and clearing his sinuses. 

He enjoyed morning weekend shifts. It was early enough for there to not be many shoppers, and the air was still cold and gave him a rush. What he disliked was the the Christmas store across the walkway pavement. 

It was only roughly 30 feet away, but their seasonally inappropriate music blared loudly, as if they were asking for complaints. It was only the end of August, for God's sake, but Christmas music had already began playing in loops on the radio and in Connor's head. 

Goosebumps rose on his skin as another wave of cold air hit his unclothed arms. With narrowed eyes, he subtly flipped off the wind, glancing at the Christmas store with his middle finger still up.

Unfortunate as the timing was, there was another worker outside of the other holiday shop, donning a dark polo and a temporary nametag badge. The other worker, a blonde, if Connor's vision wasn't failing him, looked in his direction the moment he decided to flip off the wind. With wide eyes, the blonde store worker looked somewhat scared, quickly finishing his duties outside before rushing back into the Christmas shop. 

Perhaps he felt a little bad for that blondie across the pavement, but that didn't urge him to do anything else but to get back inside to warm up. 

"Connor, can you restock the fake cobwebs in aisle seven? That one lady- _you know who I'm talking about-_ she bought everything on the shelves, and thank the Lord we got more in today." 

Connor sighed with a nod, earning a little grin of approval from his superior. She wiped the sleep from her eyes, visibly still exhausted if her eye bags didn't exclaim so already. 

"Don't forget to keep an eye out in aisle nine, alright? I swear, there's a blood spillage every day." She mumbled, turning back around to clean up at the cash registers. 

He turned around, heading to the back to retrieve the packages of fake spiderwebs, gathering as much as he could in his arms and returning to the empty shelves. 

He grinded his teeth, hearing "The Monster Mash" for the third time this morning, along with "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer" clashing in the worst way possible. How he wished he had brought his earphones with him today. 

Today would be a long day.

•●•●•●•

It was now two in the afternoon, and the store was decently crowded. A few families were wandering the stores; the parent trying to get a hold of their kids while simultaneously looking at the decorations, and the kids running up and down the costume aisles, occasionally scaring themselves and eachother, and getting scared by the automatic decorations.

It never failed to make Connor laugh, watching the new customers walk in and getting scared by the scarecrow display. 

It was now his turn on cashier duty, which he dreaded the most, right after clean-up duty. The multitudes of shoppers trying to use the discount codes from the newspaper and social media posts that he had to explain so many times that _you need a physical copy of this, ma'am, we can't accept this_. 

He yawned as the next customer moved up to the register, anxiously carrying himself as the dozen bottles of fake blood rolled across the conveyor belt for him to scan. It took him a moment to realize, after scanning half the bottles, that the guy in front of him was that worker from the Christmas store across the sidewalk. 

"You should really quiet the music, y'know, it's only August." Connor mumbled as he pushed the bottles onto the side area, marking up the price of the fake blood. The blonde was startled by his words. 

"S-Sorry, what?" He asked, fidgeting with the newspaper cut out in his fingers, nearly tearing the edges. 

Connor glanced at his nametag. "Your workplace, Evan? Dial down the music. You have, like, four months before Christmas. Give us a little chance to shine." He almost snickered in his words.

Evan wore a slightly anxious smile as he nodded. "I'll see what I can do." He spoke softly, staring for a moment before realizing the situation. He shoved the paper coupon in Connor's direction, almost in a panicky way, feeling his heart beat quicken slightly. 

Connor took the coupon, checking that it's still valid before docking off the percentage that Evan would save from this purchase. 

"'Total is seventy-five even." He stated, watching Evan pull out the paper money from his well-worn wallet. "So, what're the plans with all of this blood?" He asked, trying to strike up a conversation with the teen in front of him. 

"Oh this is, uh, for my friend- well, family friend, kind of. He asked for me to pick this up during my lunch break since he has these, _quote-unquote_, bigass plans to show up the a-holes that go to our high school." Evan rambled, handing Connor the money as he fished for the reusable bag that he had in his front pocket. 

"I'd love to see this 'bigass plan'." Connor chuckled, putting the money in its respectful areas as he removed and handed Evan the receipt, holding it out for him as he watched the blonde struggle for his bag. "Can I interest you in using one of the store's bags?" He asked with an amused smile.

"Oh, n-no it's alright, I can just carry them back with me."

"You're not carrying twelve bottles of fake blood all by yourself."

"I don't have fifteen cents for the package."

"It'll be on the house. My treat." Connor wears a lopsided smile. "As long as I get to see what your friend is doing with all this blood."

Evan had only responded with a little nod, taking the receipt from Connor's hand, tensing as their fingers came into contact. Connor quickly turned around to grab one of the large paper bags with the company's logo printed onto the front, then began to bag the bottles, taking it by the handles and handing it to Evan. 

With a feint blush decorating his cheeks, the blonde took the package from Connor. 

"Um, here." Evan rushed, shoving a slip of scratch paper from his pocket with a set of numbers messily scrawled on the crumpled pocket paper. "T-Text me and I'll let you know about the plan. Thank you, Connor!" 

Evan grinned brightly, scurrying out of the store in a rush, in realization that his lunch break was nearly over, and he hadn't even eaten his lunch. 

Connor watched the blonde rush out of the store, wearing a grin of his own. He glanced down at the heavily creased piece of paper, furrowing his brows as he read the numbers and note left.

_(410) XXX-1461  
EVAN HANSEN ♡_

He wasn't sure if the marking beside his name was an intentional heart, or perhaps some random doodle that was there beforehand, but he decided to leave that thought on the back burner. Connor pocketed the slip of paper before turning to the next customer in line.

•●•●•●•

Connor yawned as he exited the storefront, slouching as he walked back to his car. The brisk morning wind was now a cool evening air. He inhaled and exhaled as he did in the morning, feeling just a bit more relaxed after he did so.

After seating himself in the car, he pulled out his phone from his pocket, glancing down at the digital clock reading seven o'clock. Connor looked down to see the slip of paper that the cute blonde worker had given him. He picked it up from the seat before entering the number in the "New Message" section of his texts. 

**"hey evan this is connor from spirit"**

**"so tell me about this bigass plan"**

Only moments later did Evan respond.

_"okay so my (family) friend jared is planning on scaring the juniors that go to our school because they're kinda assholes and jared hates them for a lot of reasons"_

_"they have a reputation for being assholes when they trick-or-treat"_

_"so jared wants to have these blood packet things that he's going to make(?) and one of his friends is going to "stab" him in front of those kids and he'll die in front of them i guess?"_

**"that sounds kinda fucked up??"**

_"yeah i guess but he's kinda fucked up too so :/"_

Connor couldn't help but to laugh out loud to that, suddenly very thankful that he was alone in his car. 

**"well tell me the outcome when it happens lmao"**

He felt his heart drop a little bit, knowing that he enjoyed listening to Jared's concerning plan, and actually wanting to talk more, but there was no reason to talk anymore. There was no reason for Evan to come over again since he had all of the fake blood that he needed.

Then that's when Evan had responded. 

_"i'll keep you updated!"_

_"i mean"_

_"if you want to be?"_

_"like"_

_"i could just message you after halloween if that's what you'd prefer?"_

Connor chuckled.

**"keep me updated hansen ;)"**

**"also sorry for flipping u off earlier it wasnt meant for u"**

**"the wind was being a bitch"**

_"you?? flipped off?? the w in d????"_

**"it was being mean :("**

Connor grinned at his phone, watching the little bubble as Evan was typing. 

Maybe it wasn't so bad that the Christmas shop was open in August.

Maybe it was just right, even if they could quiet the music.


End file.
